


One Second

by wolf1Ez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Good ol, Shes their kid cus all these kid AUs got me dead, family au, kinda an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: Fluffy, domestic widowtracer for the soulTime flies so quickly, and within the blink of an eye, Amelie feels that she could miss out on so much so easily lest she forgets to live in the moment.





	1. to love

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK kid AUs man they're all so damn cute 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this addition to the au where everything is magically ok

Amelie counts 15 seconds before she drags herself off the mattress. Lena is still snoring softly next to her, despite still having her accelerator strapped on. Amelie would have clipped and pulled it off if it weren't so damn heavy and Lena being out cold. 

She pads out of the room and into the nursery just across the hallway, where she could hear muffled wailing. The baby in the crib, tucked away in the corner, stops crying for a moment when she saw her mother's golden eyes in the doorway. But it does little to calm her and she whimpers before crying out loud again. Clicking the light onto a low setting, Amelie shuffles to the crib and gently raises the child, ready to feed her. But the smell assaults her and she gingerly takes the baby to the changing table. 

In less than five minutes, deft hands change the used diaper and wipe the baby's bum clean. All while changing and cleaning, Amelie is cooing over her daughter softly, trying to calm her whining and cries. 

When she's satisfied and the old diaper is properly disposed off, Amelie lays her back in the crib in a clean nappy and onesie. Her daughter looks up at her, curiously. Amelie never felt such pride or admiration overwhelm her as she stared back at those brown eyes. 

She could spot parts of herself in that cherubic and gleeful face. Her nose and brows, maybe even the ears, just a little. But that smile was definitely Lena’s. And so was the giggle, and eyes, and freckled cheeks. 

When she's sure her daughter has fallen asleep, Amelie sneaks back into her own room. Lena’s left half is hanging off the bed and her accelerator now lies on the ground next to her. Amelie hauls it to the charging station with some difficulty. Even though it was fully charged, she made the effort just to be safe. Just to make sure that Lena will be there in the morning. That she'll be there tomorrow and the months and years to come. 

The device chirps and Amelie drags herself to bed. The moment she hits the bed, Amelie lets sleep take over her.

When morning comes, she feels the weight on the bed shift very slightly. When she tries to bury her head under a pillow with a groan, she feels Lena’s presence loom over her. 

With a disgruntled sigh she counts to ten and shifts to get up but reassuring hands press her back down on the mattress. Gentle, loving hands find her back and Amelie groans appreciatively at the knots being undone and muscles loosening under her skin. But her moments of peace are interrupted when tiny, wet, hands press into her side with a gleeful babble. 

Amelie squeaks at the feeling and tugs the pillow from her head to find her daughter looking up at her. From behind, two arms encircle her waist and Lena’s chin rests on her shoulder. The child looks up at her mother's and reaches for Lena and Amelie only laughs lightly and reaches out to lift her onto her lap. Lena yelps when those tiny, wet hands now reach up and tug at her hair.

“She wants you to get a haircut, too.” Amelie retorts and Lena grunts sleepily. 

“You wouldn't believe Cairo. I love the desert as much as the next guy but, Christ, I had to scrub for hours n’ I still had sand in my hair!” she whines. She shuffles onto the bed and takes her daughter into her arms for a longing embrace. “Can't say I didn't miss you two, though. Almost made the 10 hour flight worth it.”

Amelie leans over to press a kiss to her cheek. “I've missed you too, cherie. But I think she missed you more.” she gestures to the child clinging tightly to her mother. 

Lena giggles infectiously and lifts her daughter onto her shoulders. She squeals and clings to her forehead.

“How ‘bout we go out n’ make up for lost time? I'll go get a that trim then we can go out to the park, maybe get some ice cream?” Lena asks the last part softly and looks to her wife with her puppy dog eyes. Their daughter picks up on the offer too and looks at Amelie with wide, sparkly eyes. Amelie would only need to count one second before those two pairs of eyes become identical in time. 

No use in wasting such precious time, she thinks.

“Tres bien. I can never say no to you two anyway.” Lena and her daughter cheer as they both leave the bedroom to pack snacks and water. Amelie watches after them wistfully, before climbing out of bed to throw on some actual clothes.


	2. for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to throw another chapter on cus why not

They're sitting alone together in the cafeteria when the conversation arises. Amelie, guzzling nearly a liter of black coffee and running on five hours of sleep in the last 72 hours; Lena with her face in a cacophony of fried fish and chips after returning from a two-month-long mission based in Barcelona, Spain just moments ago. They had hoped to go on a more formal date but Morrison had informed Amelie she was needed on base during their reunion. As frustrated as Amelie was, Lena promised to make it up in the future and they ended up in the lunch hall. 

The silence is broken when Amelie mentions it, a family, and Lena chokes on a fry. A family, after the world reaches universal peace and when Overwatch isn't needed and the bad guys around the globe stop terrorizing every inch of the world. She hands Lena a bottle of water as she composes herself. Truthfully, Lena would be lying if she wasn't thinking of it too. But it never occurred to her that Amelie would be the one to bring it up, and so soon, when they're still being deployed all over the world, never settling in one place for more than a year. When they barely have enough time to see each other let alone time spent together that's not on the front lines. 

“Lena? Are you okay?” Amelie asks, breaking her from her thoughts. 

“You know we still have a lot to do, right?” Lena says it harsher than she meant but Amelie doesn't stiffen. 

“I know that,” she says indignantly. “But you've thought of it haven't you? Unless you're set on Overwatch taking you to the grave.”

Lena’s mind plays tricks on her because she caught a small crack in her partner’s voice. But from the look of Amelie’s, she gets a stony stare. 

“I have… Given it some thought.” Lena treads carefully. “And maybe one day, love...”

“...When we're not heroes anymore and the world doesn't need saving every bloody day.” She reaches for her hands, despite the scars littering her forearms, despite the calluses covering her palms and the fried fish grease on her fingers and the Spanish dirt and grime underneath her fingernails. “N’ I cannot think of someone better to spend the rest of my life and retirement days than with you.”

Amelie scoffs at the sentiment. “That’s only if work doesn't kill us first.” 

Lena grins lazily and raises her hand to plant a tender kiss on the back of her lover’s hand. “I'll make sure we won't then. How’s a beach house sound--?”

Amelie opens her mouth to exclaim her distaste but the blare of an emergency alarm jerks them both from their thoughts.

“Widowmaker and Squad 4E through H, you're needed in Sector 6. Report immediately.” Athena states calmly between alarms. Recruits around them immediately begun packing up, preparing mentally for their first mission. 

“Remind me to never sign up for random shit for Winston.” Amelie heaves a sigh and moves to get up but Lena grabs her arm. 

“Be safe alright? I still wanna talk… About this.” Lena says softly. Her partner laughs through her nose. 

“You can bet your ass that I'll be back.” Amelie hauls her rifle strap over her shoulder and looks to Lena for another word. She only nods and lets her go, rushing off to wherever in the world she's needed. 

\----

It’s a warm Thursday afternoon when Amelie remembers that conversation fondly, especially now, watching her wife and daughter bound excitedly towards the playground. They barely hit the woodchip-covered ground before Lena scales the steps, with their daughter in suit, climbing clumsily as Lena pulls her up with exaggerated movements. 

“No man left behind!” she cheers when they reach the highest point.

Amelie settles on a picnic table in the shade not too far from the playground, where she easily spots Lena, in her bright yellow dri fit shirt and their daughter clad in a neon orange, hair tied in a French braid, following close behind. She watches as Lena steps off to lift her daughter onto the monkey bars and holds her up as she carefully reaches and swings from bar to bar. Even from where she's sitting, Amelie can hear their lively laughter.

After laying a blanket down underneath her and lifting the small cooler onto the table, Amelie settles down with a book in her hands and earphones plugged in, playing old French tunes… 

It's hours before a sweaty Lena returns, dark patches on her knees and hands covered in dirt and dust and their daughter sitting on her shoulders.

“Mama!” the toddler giggles and slaps Lena’s sweaty forehead. “Cream! Cream!”

Lena carefully lifts her and sets her on the table as Amelie reaches for the cooler to grab the pint of ice cream. Lena wipes her daughter's hands clean gently all while pressing quick kisses to her cheeks.

“What do you say, Annie?” Lena coos, taking the ice cream from Amelie and waving the pint before her. The toddler looks up at her mother and says very sincerely,”S'il te plaît.”

Lena looks cluelessly to Amelie, who smirks to herself and gives the girl a spoon. 

“Bien sûr vous pouvez.” Amelie replies and scoops a generous amount onto a styrofoam bowl. She takes the rest of the pint for herself and Lena and brandishes two more spoons from her purse.

With the sun’s rays beating down on them and the warm air, it's not long until the ice cream left in the pint is gone thanks to Amelie’s sweet tooth and Lena’s insane appetite. Content and chilled, Lena relaxes next to her, wiping her forehead with the short sleeve of her shirt. But she looks to Amelie mischievously before leaning over and wiping the sweat from her brow all over her shirt. 

Their daughter watches on as Amelie jerks away and lifts the shoulder her shirt gingerly. Amelie sets her book down and grabs a bottle of sunscreen and pours almost a gallon of it in her palm. Lena expects it to go in her face so she lifts the hem of her shirt for cover, but is now exposing her torso. Amelie then slaps her hand onto Lena’s abdomen. 

Annie is busy laughing onto her ice cream while Lena squeaks in response to the sudden coldness of the sunscreen and hops around trying to dry the mess. The shirt comes down and sticks uncomfortably to her and Lena cringes at the feeling. 

“I think that's our cue to head home.” Amelie offers apologetically when Lena plops down next to her with a faux pout. It doesn't last long, especially when her wife leans over to kiss her sweetly, the taste of chocolate ice cream on her tongue and lips. 

Annie gives Lena an empty bowl and she tosses it in the garbage along with the now empty carton. Lena’s hand finds Amelie’s easily as they leave the park together with Annie held in Amelie’s strong arms. The prosthetic was cold and hard but their daughter paid no attention to it as she let the gentle rocking lull her to sleep. 

Lena looks up to her wife. Amelie, who had lost a few limbs to war and violence, held what is the rest of both of their lives. It suddenly occurred to her just how lucky they are to be alive: Amelie escaping Talon and serving and proving her worth Commander Morrison and later, Commander Amari; Lena surviving the Slipstream incident and forever handicapped by the glowing blue anchor forever wedged between her breasts. Overwatch shaped their future and destiny yet here they are as a family out on a picnic in the summer sun.

Perhaps Overwatch had done some good for them, Lena thinks when they enter their apartment, Amelie making a beeline for the nursery. Truthfully, violence and evil never stopped and truthfully, war will forever continue. 

Lena pads towards the nursery to find Amelie on the rocking chair, holding their daughter and laying the softest kisses on her forehead and cheeks. She's whispering some French tune but it sounds familiar. La Vie En Rose.

War will forever continue and chase them both to the grave; whether Amari calls them out of retirement for an urgent cause, or if their home is being attacked by one of the many evils plaguing the world. Lena can’t, nor does she want to, suppress the pride and protectiveness she feels swelling in her chest underneath the harness of her anchor. 

They both lean over the bed, having tossed the crib out even before Annie was born (Amelie insisted it was a waste of effort), and watch their daughter sleep peacefully. 

As long as their daughter is breathing and happy, they vowed to protect and serve for as long and as hard as they need to. 

\---

Amelie returns from the mission in worst shape than when she had left. 

Talon had ambushed them and what was supposed to be a simple intel retrieval mission turned into a massive hostage situation. But in the end, Talon left with more casualties than Overwatch did. 

That information does nothing to still Lena’s heart, however. Not when Amelie is laying before her on a cot covered in blood and bullet wounds. 

Angela says she'll be alright, alive at the very least. But then her eyes trail to her missing forearm and Lena can't help but bow her head in shame. Widowmaker was more than capable of watching her own back on the field but Lena still damns herself and the squad that was meant to be under Amelie’s command. She had no doubt that Amelie tried to command the recruits and guide them to safety. And most of them made it out alive at the cost of half a limb and a few broken ribs. 

Lena nearly falls out of her chair when she feels Amelie twitch under her hand. She squeezes her palm and Amelie squeezes back weakly. 

She coughs once before a series of gags and hacks follow, then a pained groan. Lena hushes her and tries to soothe her bandaged chest with featherlight touches. Angela is a miracle worker, but some of those bones will have to be replaced.

“How you feeling love?” Lena asks. Amelie glares at her but threads her fingers through her lover’s hand. It takes every ounce of strength to raise her hand to her lips to dollop a kiss on Lena’s fingers. 

“My chest feels tight and it hurts,” she grunts and raises her other arm. The sudden weightlessness surprises her as she flexes what's left of her left limb. “I hope Symmetra can build me something… Lighter.”

Lena smiles for the first time in the last 12 hours and giggles at the pun. Amelie can only crack a wry smile and bring their intertwined hands to her cheek.

“Here. Take these.” Lena says and feeds Amelie two painkillers then brings a cup of water to her cracked, bloodied lips. “Doc says you're gonna be out of commission for a few weeks--”

“Marry me.”

Lena’s reflexes react first and she squeezes the cup. water splashing all over Amelie’s face. But she's quick to fix her wrong and gently dries her face with the cloth of the hospital bed. 

“Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Lena stutters but Amelie can only look over at her softly. 

“Lena, marry me,” she says again. 

“Crickey, haha--those pills are kicking in quick, they are.” Lena grins and looks at anything but Amelie’s face. “C'mon, I should go and let you rest for a bit.”

But Amelie relents and reaches out to gently cup her cheek. She forces Lena to face her and golden eyes search hazel ones. She only finds fear and apprehension and confusion. 

“I could have died today, Lena,” Amelie confesses. “And I thought I would have.”

Tear spill over in Lena’s eyes and the same threatens to happen to Amelie. Lena leans over and presses their foreheads together and Amelie’s lips ghost over hers.

“You don't understand the regret I would have had to deal with in the afterlife if I never got the chance to ask for your hand in marriage.” Amelie croaks softly. Before she can continue, another coughing fit assaults her and Lena helps her calm down.

“Heal up first, okay? We can worry about the legal stuff when you're out of the bed.” Lena’s lips split into a grin. ”I think after asking to marry me I don't have to leave any time soon, now that I'm technically family.”

Amelie only smiles back and lets Lena awkwardly curl up against her neck from her chair. She presses a tender kiss on her forehead then her nose then her lips. 

“I love you, _mon amour_.”

“I love you too, Ame.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like reading and editing raw works for free hmu ;))
> 
> I can also read and edit in exchange lol


End file.
